gingaekickofffandomcom-20200222-history
Furuya Ouzou
Furuya Ouzou is a sixth-grader and defending midfielder of Momoyama Predators.' ''' MMomoasouhacdoyzalmu '' He is the youngest brother of "Triplet Demons". Background He, along with his brothers, were the core of Momoyama Predators last year, but quit because of their coach. After that the triplets started to play tennis. Personality Unlike his brothers, he is a relaxed person. When the coach isn't there, he suggests to all the members to do light exercises so they can go home earlier. He is a kind of person that do it as fast as it can, so we can get much time to rest after that. He also like to tease and joke with people. He is the most boisterous of the brothers and comes off more like a delinquent. But, when its about soccer, he often kindly gives advice to others and supports them. Sometimes, he has his side of competition a little bit, in front of Aoto as seen in episode 20. He was annoyed and fired up to know that Aoto can past him easily. Ryuuji ever said that Ouzou is the most composed among them. However, after losing to Kageura, he lost his cool and badly wants to defeat him. Appearance His physical appearances is the same (except the hair style) as his brothers since they are identical triplets. Ouzou is quite tall and athletic for his age. He has dark brown hair and bright red eyes. All of his things (clothes, shoes, etc.) always has a red colour. His usual clothes consist of a red long-sleeved zip-up jacket, black T-shirt, red sneakers and white jeans. During the summer, Ouzou wears a red long-sleeved shirt which the sleeves are pulled up to his elbow with a black V-neck T-shirt outside. He also wears blue jeans and sneakers. When Ouzou plays for the Momoyama Predators, he wears the team's uniform, which has black and red vertical stripes (with the Predator sign) along with his red sneakers. Plot In Dandelions Ouzou first appeared with his brothers in episode 2, when they were playing tennis. After being ignored for a moment, Erika kicked the ball towards the Furuyas but Ouzou was able to block it easily. He joined Momoyama Dandelions with his brothers and played against Rose. They managed to score one goal, when all of the Furuyas changed their hair styles similiar to Kota's. After that Furuyas and 3U leave Dandelions, since they didn't have any motivation to continue. Soon after Suguro came to challenge Furuyas for a mini-game. Furuyas played against Suguro, Shou and Erika and they were completly dominating the game, until Hanashima joined the game. After sawing how good player Hanashima was, triplets told Shou that they would join Predators if Hanashima would be their coach. Shou tried to get Hanashima join by himself at first but when it didn't work, Ryuuji developed a plot. First, triplets taunted Hanshima so he would play in a mini-game against them. Hanashima was somewhat easy prey and agreed to play. When Hanashima shot the ball torwards the goal, Ouzou was first trying to block it at first but dodged it after seeing how powerful it was. Later when Hanashima asked why he did that, Ouzou answered that he didn't want to get hurt. Even after the game, Hanashima still didn't want join as coach but after Shou, Ouzou and some other people had chased him restlesly, he finally agreed to join. District Tournament Ouzou, along with the rest of triplets, didn't trust Hanashima completly and that show in their match against Sakuragawa Challengers. Triplets protested that Hanashima had changed their formation so that Ryuuji would play as forward and Kota would play as midfielder. Because of that, triplets keeped the ball among themselfs for the whole first half. City Tournament Before the Future Cup After Predators had lost to Amarillo, they needed to improve and when Nagabuchi invited them to go watch the Chiba Thunderbolts practice they agreed. When they arrived to the practice grounds they (especially the triplets) were suprised that they couldn't play against Chiba's adult team but against the blind soccer team. At first the triplets protested and didn't believe that they would provide any challenge, but after Kuribayashi had dribbled past the Furuyas and scored against Shou all by himself, the triplets agreed to practice blind soccer with the Thunderbolts. Ouzou is the first one to realized the trick in the blind soccer. He managed to use his imagination and he then helped Shou to understand the trick. Future Cup Galaxia Cup Against Sekai Senbatsu When Ryuuji had lost his nerve after seeing how good world class players are, Ouzou and Kota helped him to come to his senses. Epilogue He was seen practising judo, so it seems that he followed his mother's footsteps. He also cut his hair shorter, making him looks more mature in the end of the series. Trivia *The "凰" in Ouzou means 'firebird'. *He nicknamed Aoto as 'Gon' (from his name ''Gon'zales'). *He has a black belt in Judo. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Momoyama Predators Category:Momoyama Dandelions Category:Defender